pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Fuchsia Gym
A really good strategy against the giant Muk is using a Poison Pokémon with Sleep Powder and another (lv 81+) with Horn Drill. Another good strategy that can be used to defeat this gym is to use 4 of your strongest Poison Pokémon, a Golem with Bulldoze, and one Gengar with the move Curse and Rest. Use Curse, then Rest, then click him to get the sleep status off and Curse Giant Muk again. Repeat until Muk is out. After about 5 moves the giant Muk should be defeated. When the other giant Muk comes, then just repeat the process. The giant Muk uses a move known as Muk's Gas. Its type is Extreme Poison, and as such, it will not affect Steel-types,Poison-types, and Grass-types. Because its power is at 400, however, it will likely KO everything else. For this reason, it is best to use Poison-types and Magneton in this gym almost exclusively. It is best to use some of the many Poison-types in this level, but be careful with them, as the Drowzee and Hypno constantly attack with Confusion, which will hit them for great damage. It is advisable to use at least one Magneton, as in addition to being immune to Muk's Gas, it even resists Drowzee and Hypno's Confusion. The only drawback to this is that Magneton lacks any attacks that are super-effective against any of the gym's Pokémon. If it is sufficiently leveled, however, a good Flash Cannon or Thunderbolt will be more than sufficient. The giant Muk is the least of your concerns in this level, provided your Pokémon are immune to its Muk's Gas move; it won't take the Rare Candy, but everything else (including the smaller Muk) will try to. Use a high-level Magneton or two with Flash Cannon, a couple of high-level Gengar with Psychic (place them after the Magneton so they run less of a risk of being hit by Confusion), and a Tentacruel with Hydro Pump (good for dealing general damage to everything, but especially effective on the Sandslash). It's also advisable to place a Golbat with Whirlwind near the Rare Candy to make oncoming Pokémon that weren't handled by the rest of your team turn around for another beating. You can try using the following Pokémon with the following moves: Magnemite or Magneton using Discharge (since it has a Paralysis chance of 30%) or Thunder (just make sure to use a Pokémon with Rain Dance), Venonat or Venomoth using any Psychic-type move (preferably Psychic), Ekans/Arbok using Mud Bomb or Dig, Venusaur using Solarbeam (or Giga Drain to get health) and Nidoking or Nidoqueen using Roar, positioned near the candy to turn anything around that survived yout other five Pokémon. A good method is having 4 Nidoking using Earth Power in the first 3 slots and the fifth slot from the left, and 2 Gengar using Shadow Ball in the sixth and seventh slots. Recommended levels for your Pokémon are in the 65-75 range, so that Confusion doesn't do too much damage. If they do get damaged, You could use a Super Potion One of the easiest ways is to have 4 Venonats/Venomoths with Hyper Beam, a Magneton with Zap Cannon and a Nindoqueen with Roar. Put Magneton in front and Nidoqueen just in front of the candy, and the Venomoths spread inbetween. Just be careful about Confusion when Hypno comes. A variation of this method for those without access to Magnemites/Magnetons, is to use the 4 Venomoths (Lv 82+) and 2 Haunters/Gengars with Dark Pulse (For Hypno) and place the 4 Venomoths first, then the Gengars. Another good one is to have: #Venomoth with Sleep Powder, Psychic, Bug Buzz #Nidoking with Horn Drill, Bulldoze, Helping Hand #Muk, Weezing, or Arbok with Dark Pulse #(See Third Slot) #Tentacruel with Hydro Pump #Nidoqueen with Bulldoze Start with Venomoth using Sleep Powder and Nidoking using Horn Drill. If Horn Drill doesn't kill Muk on the first wave, switch Venomoth to Psychic and Nidoking to Bulldoze. When Muk comes back, repeat the first tactic. Keep repeating until Muk is dead, then put a Poison-type with Dark Pulse in Venomoth's place until 6th wave. At 6th wave, use the same tactic you used to kill Muk #1 and then switch Venomoth with Dark Pulse Pokémon again and leave until end of level. Poison-type Pokémon that can use non-Poison type moves: strategy for fuchsia gym you can use an arbok at level 90 or more with earthquake and a butterfree level 80 or more with bug buzz to defeat the drowsee and hypno